Two Black Hands
by hannahsierraXO
Summary: Chaos ensures when two psychopaths go off their medication.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story, readers! Hope you enjoy this first chapter! **

* * *

Desiree blanched at the site before her, which sat so neatly wrapped up in a little package that had come in this morning. It was utterly hideous, with a green skirt thing that looked more like a kilt and suspenders. It was her uniform for her new school- Bullworth Academy. She hadn't been looking forward to it, at all, and, now, she'd have to wear this nasty thing. _If only my parents hadn't shipped me off here, _she thought to herself, sighing. Her parents had wanted to get rid of her since she was born, she felt, and now they had their perfect opportunity to send her to a boarding school clear across their country, far from their home in Colorado, which was good for her parents, as they had explained to her slowly at the dinner table. They told her how much better she would be there, and how she would get the help she needed, and whatnot. Desiree scoffed at the idea of them trying to "help" her, and contrary to popular belief, she wasn't crazy, either.

Shuffling her feet over to the mirror that stood in her dingy motel room that she'd been forced into staying at until she left for the Academy, she ran her hands through her long, shiny, light red hair, examining every shallow, slight wave that ran through it. She shook her head and pulled a chair in front of the mirror and decided to put makeup on. She needed to look her best today, especially since she was starting her life over from her old school. She had made a lot of enemies, and no friends, ironically. She couldn't afford that this year, and she'd be somebody else, if she had to be. She was a great actress, she had been told, and was definitely smart enough to trick those idiots into thinking she used to be a bubbly airhead at her old school. Then, as soon as she got enough friends, she would brainwash them and people could see her for who she really was…

Her scheming was delayed as somebody started to call her phone. Rolling her eyes, she picked it up and answered with one hand, the other hand applied mascara to her lashes. "Hello?" she asked, sarcastically happy, knowing it was her mother.

"Desiree, don't be difficult. The headmaster says you haven't checked into school. What are you doing?" her mother asked in that nervous, shy voice she always used with Desiree. Desiree liked to think it was because her mother was afraid of her.

"I'll be leaving soon, mother dearest. I'm getting ready. Bye," Desiree replied in the same tone, hanging up as soon she was done. She loved having the last word.

Standing up from up her chair, she knew she would have to put on that stupid uniform. She frowned as she picked apart the uniform, totally dissatisfied. Why'd she have to wear this ugly crap anyways? She shook her head and undressed out of her pajamas and slipped the stockings on first. She picked up the skirt and turned it around in her deft hands, curling her upper lip in disgust as she slipped it up and over her stockings. Lastly, there was a white shirt with the Bullworth emblem in the corner. She unbuttoned it and slipped the material over her shoulders and buttoned it up again. After she was done putting on the ugly thing, she judged her appearance in the mirror. _I suppose it's not that bad_, Desiree reflected, picking at the fabric and smoothing it out. She glanced back over to the bed and sighed, seeing the ugly shoes that sat there, as well. She sat down on the bed, the springs creaking ominously, and slipped the shoes on and then tied them. Standing back up, she grabbed her messenger bag and walked out of the door of her motel, checking out as she left.

As she stood outside, she noticed the dismal mood emitting from the skies from above her. She shook her head and started to walk to Bullworth Academy, where she would also be living, as well. The thought gave her a bitter taste in her mouth. She'd be stuck there with all the morons in close quarters during school, and then she'd more than likely have to share a room with one of them, assuming the teachers weren't scared she'd hurt them or something. The idiots often misinterpreted her mental condition of Borderline Personality Disorder. She wouldn't end up killing someone, for God's sakes.

She stood in front of the iron gates, looking at the gargoyles that stood perched astride the gate. "If you'll follow me this way, Ms. Grant. The headmaster has been waiting."

Desiree had nearly had a heart attack when the woman spoke. She hadn't even known she was standing there. When she had calmed down significantly, she nodded to the woman and followed her through the gates. As they passed through the campus, she noticed no other students were out. _Did class already start? _She asked herself, glancing down at her watch several times. As they passed through the doors of the Academy, Desiree noticed no other people were there, either. She shrugged and followed the lady up a flight of stairs adjacent to another. She led Desiree to the Principal's Office and to a room in the back. The lady opened the door quietly and ushered Desiree in, rather rudely, and exited after saying goodbye to the headmaster in a submissive voice laced with lust, which was pretty disturbing to Desiree, but she'd seen stuff like that at her other schools, as well.

The headmaster gestured for Desiree to sit down, and she did, and he spoke up, "Now, now, Ms. Grant, what have we here?" Desiree watched intently as he looked through her file, his eyebrows resting high above where they should be. "It would appear you get excellent grades, but you also have a personality disorder?"

Desiree stared back at him and shrugged. "_Borderline _Personality Disorder, Sir." She glanced down to his desk and his name was Dr. Crabblesnitch. _What the hell? What kind of name is that? _She thought to herself.

Dr. Crabblesnitch's eyebrows returned to where they should be and he stood up. "Now, Ms. Grant, here at Bullworth, I intend on you keeping that nose clean and being nice to others. God knows we need another psychopath ruining the school. You were sent here to be straightened up and be made into a productive adult of society." _Ouch, that stung a little, but I've heard worse_, Desiree thought. After a moment of silence, like he was letting that sink in Desiree's brain, he continued, "Anyhow, I have assigned you a guide. The head boy, Pete Kowalski, will escort you to classes and show you around the school. You are dismissed, Ms. Grant. Here is your schedule. Your first class is English, and I will show you to the room and introduce you to some of our other students here at the Academy. Follow me, if you will."

Desiree took the schedule from his outstretched hand and followed Dr. Crabblesnitch out of the door and mocked him behind his back. _What the hell did he mean about another psychopath ruining the school? What happened last year?_ She thought to herself as Dr. Crabblesnitch's hand was already on the handle to the English Room. Desiree suddenly got nervous. A lot of people said this was the worst school in the country, and now she was scared that the students were just as bad. What if they wanted to torture her? That was _her _job. Desiree shook her head. _No, of course they'll leave me alone, at least long enough for me to come up with a plan. I'm Desiree Grant. I'll be fine_, she reassured herself, taking in a breath as she and Dr. Crabblesnitch walked into the room. She faced the crowd of only nine students and they looked like they were about to fall asleep. Before she had come in, anyways.

"Children, this is Desiree Grant. Please be welcoming and show her Bullworth spirit, and Mr. Kowalski, you will be showing her around and assisting her to classes," Dr. Crabblesnitch said, looking proudly over the students and leaving the room.

Desiree looked awkwardly over to the teacher, who was sitting at his seat with a bottle wrapped in paper that had the word "tea" written on it black permanent marker. Desiree smirked at his bottle of "tea" and got his attention, asking, "Sir, where would you like me to sit?"

A small voice spoke up behind her. "You can sit with me."

Desiree turned around and faced a small boy that wore a pink undershirt with a blue vest over it. She smile lightly and nodded, walking with him to the back of the room, where he sat. She took the unoccupied seat next to his, setting her schedule on the surface first, and then she sat down, looking at the small boy that sat adjacent to her, waiting for him to speak again, and hopefully tell her his name. After a few moments, he finally looked at her and he blushed bright red and made a noise in the back of his throat.

Desiree smirked and said, "I assume you're my guide?"

He nodded and checked the front of the room, like he was making sure the teacher wasn't going to notice their talking, and he said, "Yeah, I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski."

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Pete." He smiled awkwardly and looked down at his paper, pretending to focus intently. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, disrupting him.

He looked up and pointed to a pile of papers that sat on the corner of a desk up in the front. Desiree thanked him and stood up and walked over, examining everyone else as she did so. Some looked back at her, others concentrated on doodling obscene and vulgar things on their desks. After she picked up a paper, she walked back to her seat and borrowed a pencil from Pete and examined the paper. At the top, there were letters jumbled up, and on the middle to bottom of the paper there were lines. She chuckled, obviously amused with the idea of this English class. Were they supposed to just find words hidden in the jumbled letters? What was this, kindergarten?

Desiree easily finished the assignment and was stuck sitting there, waiting for something else to happen, when a wad of paper hit her in the back of the head. She rolled her eyes and kept her attention to the teacher as she bent down and fished around blindly, trying to find the paper that had hit her. Finally, she found it in between the back legs of the chair and she smoothed it out, looking around to find any hint of who the culprit might be. Nobody looked back at her, and nobody seemed to look suspicious or anything of the sorts. Desiree sighed and looked down at the crumpled up paper, which had extremely bad penmanship, spelling, and grammar. It read:

_Hay knew kidd, ware did you cum from?_

Desiree curled her lip in disgust and got up, throwing the paper away. She caught someone's eyes as she did so. He wore a white shirt and had a lot of acne spattered throughout his face. His blonde hair was greasy and unkempt, and he looked like a total jerk and idiot. She wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest if he was the one who threw the note at her. She made her way back to her seat and sat there, waiting for the bell to ring, or something entertaining to happen. Fortunately, the bell rang a few minutes later.

Standing up and stretching, she looked over at Pete, who shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. She grabbed her schedule and then fell in step behind him as they filed out of the English Room. He glanced back at her and asked over his shoulder, "Do you know what locker number you have?"

Desiree glanced down at her schedule and scanned for her locker number. "Looks like 32," she answered.

Pete nodded and replied quietly, "Okay, I'll show you to it."

Desiree followed Pete through the hallways and they finally stopped in front of a locker. Desiree opened it and put her schedule in, then turned to Pete. "What now?"

He shrugged. "I've got to go to Art practice, but it's lunchtime right now. Just go ahead and find the Cafeteria. I'll meet you afterwards."

They said their goodbyes and they departed, Desiree heading to the Cafeteria as Pete headed to the Art Room. As Desiree walked the halls to the Cafeteria, all eyes seemed to be on her. She felt awkward. She didn't like to have all of the attention. She liked to work in silence and in the background, not up in the limelight. Her old schools were never like this. Normally, she would me one of the many whelps of new students to come through, never the only one. Then again, this was Bullworth: Academy of the Criminally Insane, apparently.

When Desiree walked into the Cafeteria, she was amazed and in awe at the utter chaos. Several people were talking/screaming at the top of their lungs, and others were trying to torment the small, weak-looking kids. Desiree had no idea where she would sit. She didn't really like to run in cliques, and it seemed most people here did, as she noticed there seemed to be people in similar outfits sitting with each other at their own table, that is except for a lone person in the back of the room, with a smaller table than the others. He scanned the mobs of people with quick, intelligent eyes. Desiree decided to go sit with him.

As she neared the table, he stared her down, crossing his arms over his chest, his lips curled up in a smirk ever so slightly. She took a deep breath as she sat down on the bench opposite of him. He sat forward and the two analyzed each other for a while, like how a lion would size up another before they fought to the death to be the leader of the pride. Desiree searched those witty eyes for any emotion, and found none. She was surprised, ever so slightly, that he could hide his emotions like a master like she could. Not many others even rivaled her ability in that area. She supposed her Borderline Personality Disorder helped, as well.

Finally, the boy spoke up. "So, what made you decide to keep my company this delightful lunch period?"

Desiree wasn't too surprised at his tone; it matched those devious eyes. "I was interested in your craft," she replied, staring into his eyes again.

He analyzed her again, looking her up and down. He leaned forward more, putting his elbows on the table. "My "craft", eh?"

Desiree nodded. "Yes, your craft. You're obviously not one of _them_," she paused, motioning to some morons in white shirts who were wrestling in the corner.

He smirked. "World class genius. If only I could get these idiots to believe it."

Desiree smirked back at him. "You have me convinced."

His smirk increased. "I'm Gary."

"Desiree."

Gary was silent for a moment, thinking to himself, before he said, "Tell you what, Desiree, I'll show you around this place; tell you who's who."

"Sure." Desiree didn't hesitate on his offer. She needed friends, and not some head boy like that Pete Kowalski. She didn't need him as a babysitter.

"Great. Meet me after class at the steps. I've got planning to do," Gary finished, his words mixing with the bell that had just rung, signaling the next class.

Desiree left the Cafeteria, not even bothering to look for her "guide", Pete Kowalski, and heavied a sigh she didn't realize she had held in. She was on edge, something that occurred to her when she didn't take her relaxing pills that made her mind turn to mush and made her slow and dumb, in truth. That encounter in the Cafeteria must have been what people felt like when they go skydiving; it was something that gave you adrenaline and left you shaking at the same time; something that made you exhilarated and stressed; like how a snake coils and gets ready to strike, its muscles tightening and clenching, and then it releases, getting the prey.

All during her afternoon class, which was Music, her mind was going a mile a minute. She was trying to figure this Gary character out. Normally, she would be able to tell exactly who he was; if his parents were divorced, his best subject in school, whether he was happy with his life, et cetera et cetera, but she got nothing from that encounter. He was wearing a mask that even she couldn't interpret, a fact that scared her very much so.

As the bell rang, she was already out of the room and zooming to her locker, putting away an assignment the substitute teacher had given them in Music class. She weaved through the crowds of students and flew down the steps and out the doors of the Academy. She stopped and analyzed the area, taking everything in. There was a small boy with pink shoes getting shoved into a trash can, a girl getting her books stolen by that same guy in Desiree's English class, and a prefect scolding someone in a blue letterman jacket, a Jock, Desiree assumed. She scanned the area again, looking for Gary, and she shocked herself when she found him sitting perched atop a column, a cool look playing on his face, his eyes still not releasing any information to Desiree.

Desiree approached him carefully with pride and stopped next to him, waiting for him to get down. She assumed he had at least heard her coming, if not felt it, being the person she presumed he was. And she was right, as he hopped down and turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest again. She watched him, and noticed something she hadn't before; he had a scar that ran down and across his eye, almost menacingly, if Desiree had to describe it.

"Shall we get started, then?" Gary asked, not really waiting for her answer, as he started walking away.

Desiree followed him and they walked the perimeter of the school, pointing out factions as they went along, explaining where they hung out, who their leaders were. When they were back in front of the Academy, it was around six in the evening. Gary explained how she would have to be in the Girls' Dorm by 11, or the prefects would get her in trouble. She understood and her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to ask him about what happened last year.

"So, what happened last year?" she asked casually when a moment of silence had spread between the two.

Gary tensed a moment, an emotion Desiree could actually pick up on, even if it was minute and brief. "Ok, here's the deal; this rugrat, Jimmy Hopkins, turned the whole school against me and convinced the headmaster that I was crazy. He dragged me up to the bell tower of the school and pushed me off, so I couldn't even speak for myself because I was knocked out. They sent me to the asylum and I was stuck there for a few months, until they finally let me tell _my _version of the story. And here I am today. Thankfully, that Jimmy Hopkins isn't supposed to be here for a couple days yet, unless he surprises me by coming here earlier. I'm sure seeing my face will surprise him."

Desiree nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. Everybody thinks I'm crazy, too. They even have me on pills."

Gary's eyes lit up and Desiree knew that he had a plan spinning in his mind. "Really? What kind of pills?"

"Zyprexa," Desiree said, knowing the horrid name right off the top of her head.

"They gave those to me, too. They're awful. Tell you what, I've got a plan. These morons around here don't realize how brilliant I- I mean _we_ are. Those stupid pills just make us brain-dead. How about we just get rid of them?"

Desiree wasn't too sure of his idea. "I don't think that's a good idea, Gary."

Gary's face fell. "Oh, come on! You admitted it yourself that you're not crazy, and neither am I!"

Desiree stood silently for a moment, still not sure. She still didn't think it was a good idea, but she decided to go along with it, anyways. "Okay, fine, if you say so."

A devilish grin spread across his face. "Great. You get to that, then. Dispose of them in any way you need to. Just don't let anyone see you do it. Oh, this is perfect, just perfect," he mumbled under his breath excitedly as he walked away, hunched over.

Desiree took a deep breath again, glad she was done talking to Gary for the night. He made her high-strung and a little stressed, but, then again, it could just be the effects of her pills wearing off. She shrugged and made her way to the Girls' Dorm. The old lady that was responsible for them was someone named Mrs. Peabody. She explained to Desiree all of the rules and told her that provisions were made for her stay here at the Academy, and then sent her away to her room, which she apparently had to share with a girl named Mandy Wiles. Desiree made her way up to the dorm room and saw that the Mandy Wiles girl must not have been there, so she walked around the halls a bit before she found the bathroom. She took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around herself and walked back to the dorm room. She searched the room for a moment until she found what dresser must be hers. She grabbed a pair of pajamas that had been provided for her and slipped them on.

Desiree walked to her bed and lie down, thinking to herself for a good while, and just as she was about to go to bed for the night, she remembered her pills. She stood up and tiptoed across the room, as she passed the girl who must have been Mandy, who, thankfully, had already fallen asleep with her phone at her side. Desiree grabbed her pills, thumbing over the lid several times over, pondering what she should do. She told Gary she'd do it, and she should probably stay true to that, but she couldn't help but think it was still a bad idea. Or maybe it was just the pills not allowing her to make a straight forward decision. Damn, she hated those pills, and she decided in that moment that she hated them enough to get rid of them. She snuck out of her room and into the bathroom. She cut to the first stall that she saw and popped the lid off the fresh bottle of pills that were meant to last 90 days. She poured the little capsules into the bowl of water and felt a sick sensation swirling in her belly, something she hadn't felt in a long time, and she was more than happy to feel it again.

* * *

**Please review! And follow or favorite if you like it! Much love and see you guys next chapter. XO...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back with this story after taking a short intermission. This chapter's sort of a filler, but, eh, it's whatever.**

* * *

The next morning, Desiree woke up to her alarm clock springing. She yawned and rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes wide and observing her surroundings. She noticed that there were two other unoccupied beds on the other side of the room, accompanied by some desks, something she hadn't noticed last night. To her right, the bed was made neatly and the desk next to it was clean and ready for use. Desiree pushed the blankets back and sat up in her bed, letting the sheets pool around her. She yawned and smiled sleepily. That was some of the best sleep she'd gotten in a while. Normally, her pills wouldn't allow her to dream and they were like a timer. She had to take them at a specific time and then she would sleep for exactly six hours and then her body would be woken up, almost by itself. She would then have to proceed and take her morning routine of pills and then get ready for her day. This morning, however, she wouldn't have to worry about those damn pills.

Glancing over at her alarm clock, which had started to ring again, she nearly jumped out of her skin. It was a quarter until nine, and she had classes starting soon. She leapt out of her bed and grabbed her uniform from her dresser and hightailed out of her room and into the bathroom. Thankfully, no other girls were there, and she was able to take a quick shower, brush her teeth and hair, and apply her makeup and then put on her uniform. One last check of her appearance in the mirror and she was off to class. She arrived to her first class, Biology, exactly on time. Actually, just as the teacher was closing the door. She scurried to the back of the room at an unoccupied lab station and took her seat, listening to the teacher, Dr. Slawter's, instructions on how to dissect a frog, which was easy enough, considering this kind of stuff always intrigued Desiree.

After Biology, Desiree wandered the halls a while. A few guys checked her out and made cat calls, but the girls, for the most part, rolled their eyes and avoided her, preferring to stay in their little groups and talk about her. Desiree didn't mind; she was too busy taking in her surroundings, analyzing the area. Her mother had always called her paranoid and strange at the fact she had to know everything about everyone, but it was like an obsession of Desiree's that she just couldn't stop. The thought of her mother made Desiree curl her lip a little in frustration. Her family never understood her, and they were ashamed to have her in their little family, since she wasn't exactly like them. It pissed her off, quite thoroughly, as well, but Desiree knew she couldn't do anything about it. If they didn't like her, too bad. She was far away from them now, and Desiree was starting to think that maybe this wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, in her euphoria, she forgot all about her "partner", Gary. She stopped in her tracks and spun around on her heel to make her way to the lunchroom. When she walked in, Gary was sitting at the same table again, his hands placed in a diamond shape, resting on the table. Desiree approached him warily, knowing full well he was watching her, analyzing her just as she would do to anyone else. It struck her as sort of ironic of how much she and Gary seemed to have in common, at least so far. She sat across from him, once again, and waited for him to speak first. He smirked lightly and his eyes flickered with dark anticipation. Shivers ran down her spine; an extremely rare sensation she got. In truth, she had experienced it maybe once or twice in her entire life.

"Is the deed done?" Gary asked casually, spinning a pencil he had pulled out of his pocket neatly on his fingertip.

At first, Desiree was a little lost, but then she realized he must be talking about their arrangement of flushing their medication. "Yes, they're gone."

Gary's face lit up, but his dark eyes and smile contrasted greatly. "Excellent. This should be going well, now that we're not brain dead." After a moment of thinking on his part, he also continued, "Tell you what- I've been hearing little whispers that, "supposedly", Jimmy Hopkins moved away."

Desiree cocked her head ever so slightly as she placed her elbows on the table and studied Gary's mask of facial expressions. "Is that so? And if it is, how could that benefit us?"

Gary's expression faltered a moment and he sighed, flipping the pencil in the air and then catching it smoothly. "Now, try to keep up with me. Because this scumbag won't be here anymore, we'll be able to take over the school much more easily. There actually wouldn't even be any bumps in the road, if you consider it, and we plan carefully." Desiree considered it. She didn't really want to take over the school or anything, but then again, it wouldn't be that bad, having people bend to her will… She was starting to think differently now that she wasn't drugged to the high heavens, thinking like she used to, and Gary picked up on it. His smirk widened. "Now you get it."

Desiree nodded, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one could hear. "What do you want to do, then?"

Gary leaned back, a lazy smile playing on his lips, now. Desiree got a little frustrated again. He was so damn hard to read, assuming he didn't change his expressions every few seconds. "I was hoping we could scheme in a more private place, and somewhere that isn't surrounded by inbred morons. We have much to discuss, Desiree. I still need to know more about you, if this partnership is going to work."

And just like that, Gary's personality switched again. Desiree furrowed her brows. "What if I know nothing of you, as well?"

"You don't need to know me. Meet me after classes in the parking lot." And just like that, Gary left.

Desiree sat at their table for a while, and as the bell rang, Desiree meant to make her way to her next class, Gym, but was stopped by Pete. He looked a little flustered. "Where have you been?"

Desiree shrugged coolly. "I've been with Gary."

Pete's expression darkened. "Yeah, I noticed. What I meant was that I'm supposed to be your guide. I don't want to get in trouble because I'm not "guiding" you."

"Look, Pete, it's fine. Don't bother. Just tell Dr. Crabblesnitch that I already know what to do."

Pete sighed and Desiree could tell he was just avoiding a quarrel. "Okay, if you say so."

"Good, I'm glad we agree," and with that, she spun on her heel and walked away, making her way to the Gym, determined not to be stopped by anyone else.

When she got there, there were girls congregated in a small circle in the corner of the football field. Desiree recognized one of them as the head cheerleader, Mandy Wiles, but the others she was oblivious to. She scanned the area, looking for anyone else she might know. She saw those Gary had described as Casey, Kirby, and Juri in a corner to the right. To the left, under the shade of a tree, stood three Nerds; Desiree predicted they were Melvin, Cornelius, and Donald. Glancing back over, she noticed another person, who stood alone. He was short, probably shorter than Desiree by two inches. His light auburn hair was styled in a short buzzcut, and he wore his uniform rather sloppily. His hands were resting on his hips in a lazy manner and he was looking around, smirking with a great, cocky air about him. Desiree got an odd feeling about him, a feeling that told her she knew she wasn't going to like this character at all.

When the gym teacher walked out, he looked really aggravated, and crossed his arms over his large chest, observing his students intently; his eyes stopping at rather inappropriate places of the girls'. He spoke up in a gruff voice, "Alright, get to work. I need to see James and… Dezareee?" Desiree rolled her eyes at the obvious mispronunciation of her name and walked up to the ugly man. He turned to the boy who must have been named James, and that's when it hit Desiree, harder than a train. He was that Jimmy Hopkins Gary told her about. Those rumors must have been untrue, because here he was, standing in the flesh, right before Desiree's very eyes. She wasn't exactly pleased to see him, and he still looked like an arrogant son-of-a-bitch who needed to be slapped up and taught his place. That was a motto Desiree held on very dearly. She knew her place, already, which was with Gary, way at the bottom. Tuning in to what he was saying, she realized that Jimmy had been really late to school today. _That would explain the rumors_, Desiree thought to herself.

When he was done with Jimmy, he turned to Desiree and barked out, "I'm Mr. Roy. I'll be your Gym teacher. Seeing as you don't have any clothes, you'll get to run laps with James in you uniform, so hop to it!" Desiree turned around and began to jog, rolling her eyes. Who the hell did he think he was? _Oh well. When I take over the school with Gary, he'll just be another ant to step on_, Desiree thought maliciously, keeping her head up.

As she was jogging, Jimmy caught up with her and said, "I'm Jimmy."

Desiree rolled her eyes. "I know."

"So, where did you come from?"

"Does it really matter?"

Jimmy sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess not. Look, I'm just trying to be nice. In this place, you need friends."

"I already have one," Desiree replied simply.

Jimmy looked at her sideways. "And who's that?"

Desiree smirked. "Gary Smith."

Jimmy nearly stopped in his tracks. "Wait, why?"

"We have…similar interests."

"And that would be?"

"Can't say," Desiree said, not wanting to let him know of Gary's plans.

Jimmy seemed totally shocked. "You do realize what this guy did, right?"

"Yes, and I have no problem with it. Now, please leave me alone," Desiree said, walking to Mr. Roy, who had just blown his obnoxious whistle.

"Well, look, just 'cause I'm nice, when you come to your sense, I'll still be here," and with that, Jimmy Hopkins ran off, jumping the fence, Mr. Roy calling after him and running. With Mr. Roy gone and Jimmy, as well, she decided to go clean up in the Girls' Locker Room. She walked into the Gym and wandered around a moment before she found it. When she did, she walked in and discovered that Mandy and her friends were standing in there, hands on their hips. Desiree noticed her name come out of their mouths more than once.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Mandy said, turning around to face her, keeping her hands on her hips.

Desiree nodded, "Yeah, it's me."

Mandy smirked and chuckled. "Funny. Look, we're a little curious on why you're sitting with Gary Smith at lunch.

Desiree furrowed her brows. "Am I not allowed to?"

Laughing nervously, the girl next to Mandy with the black pigtails said, "Well, we're just trying to make sure you aren't, like, crazy or anything."

Now it was Desiree's turn to chuckle as she walked up to the mirror and adjusted her uniform and inspected her makeup. "I assure you I'm completely sane."

Mandy neared her and went to the mirror next to her. "Well, it's good you're not crazy."

"Whatever you say," Desiree replied, walking out the door, up the steps, and out the Gym.

Never faltering a step, she walked to the school parking lot and looked around for Gary. _He always seems to be hiding_, she mused. She walked around and finally saw him leaning back against a wall, obscured from her vision because of a massive tree. "I've been looking for you," Desiree said, placing her hands on her hips causally and looking at Gary, who seemed peaceful as he leaned against the wall.

He cocked a brow and opened one eye. "That so?"

"Yes," Desiree replied curtly.

Gary smirked and came out of hiding, stretching his limbs languidly and watching Desiree like a wolf would watch a deer. "Well, let's get moving then."

With that he walked away, his gait smooth as silk. Desiree fell in step behind him and they were silent the entire way to where Gary was leading them; each were too busy thinking and scheming. When they got to their destination, which happened to be Gary's house, he fished around a small nook in the doorway and retrieved a key. He unlocked the house and he gestured dramatically for her to walk in. The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't too big, nor too small. Wood paneling was mostly throughout the house, and it was pretty well cleaned and taken care of. To her right, there was a staircase, and to her left there was a hallway with three doors. Directly in front of her, there was the living room, and adjacent to that there were the kitchen and dining room.

Gary led her to the dining room and pulled out her chair, then went back to the kitchen, scouring the cabinets until he found what he was looking far, which happened to be a worn out notebook. He sat down at the table with Desiree and flipped it open, flipping past pages full of charts and names and pictures. If Desiree had to admit one thing, he was extremely organized, just like she normally was. Stopping on a blank sheet of paper, Gary grabbed a pen and then drew boxes with lines leading out of them to other boxes. When he was done making his chart he set the pen down and relaxed his elbows against the surface of the table. His face reflected off the shiny surface and Desiree could see that dangerous glint in his eyes again, a look that both excited her and scared her to death.

"So, let's begin with your parents," Gary stated plainly.

Desiree thought a moment and considered his question. "Well, they're awful, not in terms of parenting, but because they hate having me in their perfect little family."

Gary nodded and quickly scribbled down a few words in the first box. "Where did you come from?"

"I was actually homeschooled for a while, but then my psychiatrist decided it would be best if I got some social interaction with others, so they shipped me off to Montana, at first, then Oklahoma, then Nebraska, then back home to Colorado, just long enough for them to tell me they were taking me here, so that I might get "straightened out"," Desiree finished, mimicking quotes around "straightened out".

Gary smirked and scribbled down a few more things in a second box. "Relationships at the school? No, we shouldn't do that one. Parents; already did that one." Gary was silent a moment, thinking about what to ask her next. Finally he said, "Plans this year?"

Desiree sighed. "You already know that."

"And I'd like to hear you say it," Gary said, placing his hands in front of his face and putting them in that diamond shape.

"Well, I plan on taking over the school with you," Desiree replied plainly. Gary chuckled darkly and scribbled some more things in other boxes. Desiree noticed the word "obedient" in one of the boxes.

"Now, that was so much easier to just ask you than to have figure it out for myself," Gary said, closing the notebook and tossing it off to the side. "Hungry?"

Desiree nodded and placed her hands in front of her as she examined her fingers coolly. She would kill to get a hold of that notebook and see what he wrote down, but she knew better than that. She wasn't entirely sure how Gary would react to her looking through his stuff, but, if she had to guess, it wouldn't be positive. She felt a little down about it, but with time, she could figure this out, and hopefully figure Gary out along the way, seeing as he'd kept his damn mask on the entire time. The only emotions Desiree could ever really read from him tended to be well hidden.

When Gary returned, he carried bowl of macaroni and cheese. Desiree played with it with her spoon and asked, with a slight smile, "How can I be sure you didn't poison this?"

Gary chuckled. "I guess we'll find out."

Desiree tentatively took a spoonful into her mouth, and was surprised, and rather pleasantly. This was actually pretty good. She took another bite in her mouth slowly and after she chewed and swallowed, she decided to tell him about Jimmy. "Did you know that Jimmy didn't move away?"

She saw a flash of anger in Gary's eyes, and then it was gone the next moment, just like that. "How do you know?"

"He was in my Gym class today. Apparently he just showed up late."

Gary scoffed. "Typical of him. He's always late."

Desiree nodded. "He seemed pretty interested in why we were friends."

Gary smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. He kept asking why we were friends and if I knew what you did last year."

"What an idiot. You can't keep two brilliant minds apart."

Desiree knew he had slipped out the last sentence as soon as he coughed lightly and got up, carrying his bowl and grabbing her finished bowl, taking them into the kitchen. Desiree thought about what he'd said. Did he really mean that? As far as she was concerned, they were barely even friends, rather than this "inseparable" image he seemed to conjure up. Not that she was complaining, not by any stretch of the imagination, in actuality. When Gary returned, he acted like nothing had happened, and they both talked about the cliques and the people in them again. They mused over Mandy and her little goons and then they talked about their mutual dislike of Jimmy. Gary, however, hated him on a whole different level Desiree didn't think possible, as in her old schools, she hated everyone equally, not someone in a specific level of hatred.

As the sun started to set, Gary reminded her about curfew. She left his house, and took the school bus back to campus. She walked to her dorm room in a euphoric mood, totally oblivious to anything around her. She was _happy_, actually, a feeling she hadn't had the pleasure to feel since she was very young. Gary made her _happy_, this school made her _happy_, her brilliant mind made her _happy_. She kept thinking all these happy thoughts as she crawled into bed that night, refusing to look at anything negative. She absolutely refused. She could tell this year wasn't going to be half-bad.

* * *

**Review, follow, favorite, etc., etc. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
